Injuried
by Joanmuldoon
Summary: Sakura hurts Itachi in battle. Sakura is forced to heal Itachi after a small debate with the Akatsuki. What will happen to Sakura now?
1. Chapter 1

Injured: Chapter One

It was many years after Itachi left the village, since then he had joined the Akatsuki, fought his brother twice, been killed and been revived. He now stands across the Hidden Leaf Villager's best medical ninja, he watched every moment she made and watched how when she took a breath her small chest moved in and out slowly. She was matching him, whatever he did she was managed to dodge, but not the last attack he had been able to slice into her shoulder and create a reasonably deep wound.

"Just admit defeat, you're not going to win," Itachi shouted across the battlefield at the pink haired girl.

"I can defeat your brother, I can take you down," Sakura yelled back at him.

"My brother is weak and he doesn't have a mangekyo Sharingan," Itachi stated, the black in his eyes changed from three separate black commons and created a triangle of black in his eyes.

Before the mangekyo had finished developing she looked down at his feet.

"Thank you, Kakashi," Sakura whispered, luckily enough for her over the last few weeks Kakashi had been training her against the sharingan.

"Say something, little girl?" Itachi asked, he was toying with her and she knew it.

Sakura dashed forwards with a kunai in hand and as much speed as she could, Itachi jumped to avoid the first attack, only to be hit by the second. Sakura's kunai slid under his shoulder blade scrapping against the bone as it slid into his body. Sakura stood in front of him, her hand gripping the handle and turning her head to look at the injured Uchiha. Sakura stood no further away then twenty centimeters. Itachi stood were he had been when he had the kunai enter his body; he had frozen straight away and was now trying to stay perfectly still. He moved slightly and was forced to close his eyes and clutch his teeth to keep in the pain.

"Now, now Itachi don't worry," A dark voice said, from behind Itachi.

Itachi smirked as seven figures appeared around them, all people wearing full-length black cloaks with red cloaks on them. The Akatsuki.

"Akatsuki," Sakura whispered, glaring at Itachi.

Sakura stoved the kunai further into Itachi's body and looked around warning them to not attack. Itachi let out either a groan of pain or a muffled cry.

"Let go, little girl," The same voice from before ordered, Sakura loosened her grip on the kunai and let go moving her arm to her side.

No one moved except Itachi, who reached up and grabbed the handle getting ready to pull it out.

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you," Sakura said, looking away.

"Why not?" Itachi asked angrily, Sakura looked over at Itachi and raised her eyebrow.

"You will lose all movement in your arm," Sakura replied, as soon as she finished Kisame was in front of her gripping tightly at her neck.

Sakura gripped Kisame's wrists and tried to pull him off, she was strong, but Kisame was bigger and stronger. She struggled against him, while other members of the Akatsuki chucked around them. Then he dropped her to the ground at Itachi's feet, her legs failed under her as she sat on the floor.

"Remove it," The man who spoke before ordered, I was beginning to feel he was the leader.

"I would rather die then help an Akatsuki," I shouted, looking up at Itachi.

I was roughly pulled to my feet and shoved closer to Itachi.

"Help him or we will mess you up," Kisame shouted, I didn't get what he meant by mess me up but I didn't want to find out or help Itachi.

"Fish-boy, I'm not in the mood to help your 'bed' partner," Sakura replied, looking at Kisame with a smile.

"Little bitch," Kisame yelled, pulling his sword from behind his back and swinging it at Sakura.

_**To Be Continued**_...Please Comment.


	2. Chapter 2

Injured: Chapter Two

It was too fast, there was no way Sakura could dodge it. She felt her body being pulled backwards as the sword swung centimeters from her face.

"Itachi, let me kill her," Kisame ordered, Itachi shook his head and tightened his undamaged arm around my waist.

"Itachi, likes the girl," Deidara tensed, Itachi didn't answer and Sakura blushed.

"She's a medical ninja and can repair the wound," Itachi stated, releasing Sakura and pushing her forward slightly.

"Your choice little girl, Kisame or me?" Itachi asked, Sakura turned to face Itachi when his mangekyo trapped her in the jutsus.

Itachi grabbed Sakura's shoulders in the jutsu and pressed his lips against hers. Then the jutsu just collapsed around them. Itachi and stood where they had been.

"What was that for?" Sakura yelled, Itachi away as his eyes faded back to black.

Itachi didn't answer and everyone else was quiet. Sakura walked up to Itachi and put her hand on the handle of the kunai; Itachi froze. Everyone watched as Sakura placed her hand nearby Itachi's wound and pulled the kunai out slowly. Itachi hissed in pain and clenched his fists. Itachi's body shook and his eyes closed and legs gave way beneath him.

"Shit," Sakura whispered, dropping to her knees next to Itachi and forcing chakra into the wound.

Sakura's body shook as she forced her chakra into him; she managed to get the kunai out before Itachi began to shake.

"Kisame, I need your chakra," Sakura said, looking up at Kisame.

Kisame knelt on the other side of Itachi and put his hands on top of Sakura's and letting her kneed it into Itachi's body. A green light surrounded Sakura and Itachi and then Itachi stilled and Sakura fell by Itachi's side. In the small amount of time Sakura had used almost half of Kisame's chakra.

"What are we going to do with?" Sasori asked.

"Bring her," The leader ordered, Itachi was placed on a smaller version of Deidara's bird and Sakura was swung over Kisame's shoulder.

The journey back was quiet, once everyone arrived back at the base, Itachi was taken to his and Kisame's room and Sakura was dropped limply on one of the couches.

_**A Few Hours Later**_

Itachi walked down the hallway towards the main living room, he walked into the living and the first thing he saw was Sakura's pink hair on one of the black couches.

"Sakura, wake up," Itachi ordered, looking over at the little girl struggling aimlessly in her sleep.

Sakura didn't wake, just continued to struggle. Itachi walked slowly over to her and stared down at her.

"She has been struggling for a few minutes now," Kisame said, from the kitchen.

Itachi nodded and walked away, leaving the struggling teen to fight against her own dream.

"Itachi," Sakura scream, waking up as Itachi entered the kitchen.

"Hn," Itachi said, turning to face her.

Sakura stopped and froze, she wasn't in the forest anymore and two member of the Akatsuki stood nearby.

"Are you okay?" Kisame asked, not really caring for the answer.

Sakura didn't give Kisame an answer and decided to stand up and find a way out of here.

"Sit," Itachi ordered, Sakura ignored Itachi.

Itachi's face was white and he looked like he was ready to fall over.

"Kisame, grab Itachi," Sakura ordered, swiftly walking towards Itachi and Kisame.

"What is wrong with him?" Kisame asked.

"Side effect, of my poison," Sakura answered.

Sakura felt her wrist being grabbed and held by her side, other members entering the room. Sakura looked down to see Kisame gripping her wrist.

"Take her to leader," Kisame ordered, pushing Sakura to Zetsu's chest.

Zetsu licked his lips and pushed Sakura down a dark hallway.

"Stop touching me," Sakura yelled, turning round to face Zetsu.

"Look at that, the little girl is having a temper tantrum," Zetsu replied.

"Sakura!" The leader growled from behind her.

Sakura turned to face the main and half wished she was back dealing with Itachi and Kisame.

"Sakura, start behaving or Kisame can have you," The leader order.

"Let me go and I will behave," Sakura snapped.

"Take her to Kisame's room," Leader ordered, Sakura turned to run but was stopped by Zetsu.

Zetsu shoved her into Kisame's and Itachi's room and locked the door behind him with a chakra field. It was seconds later Itachi wondered into the room and saw Sakura sitting on his bed, with her head in her hands. Itachi stood watching her as she turned her eyes to Itachi.

"What do you want?" Sakura asked.

"To rest," Itachi answered.

"Go on then," Sakura replied.

"Your sitting on my bed," Itachi said,

Sakura stood up, moving over to the wall and sitting herself on the floor against the wall.

"Thanks," Itachi said, walking over to his bed and sitting down.

The room was quiet for ten minutes, until Kisame entered with an evil grin.

_**To Be Continued**_...Please Comment.


End file.
